Unexpected Heart
by Kbeauty120
Summary: High school AU: Naruto, the new kid in school, accidentally takes Sasuke's favorite seat. But what's this? Naruto has a health condition? suck at summaries, but its a cute one-shot! Could be more if asked! hinted SasuNaru, Warning: Rated T for slight cursing, and sakura bashing! Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my little one-shot,** _ **Unexpected Heart**_

 **Disclaimer: Blah blah don't own Naruto blah blah don't make money from this blah blah blah…**

 **Warnings: Rated T for slight cursing. Also hinted at SasuNaru, but nothing dramatic. Also, grammar is not my forte so, bear with me!**

 **A/N: Make sure to read the A/N at the end to find out what story will be coming out next, I even give you a very vague description!**

 **Please read on and enjoy!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _(Sasuke POV)_

I had just finished my first period class.

I aced a pop-quiz; I finished all my work early, and even had some extra time to draw in my sketchbook before class ended. I was on my way to my second period class when I ran into the usual obstacles. Rabid fan-girls, jealous boyfriends, and suck-ups that I knew just wanted to leach off of me. After a few torturous minutes, I was finally able to bypass the crazy throng of girls, and walk the few steps up to my favorite seat in class.

It was my favorite seat because it was settled in the corner by the window, away from everyone, yet it was still within good view and earshot of the teacher. I had been so busy making sure that no girls followed me up, that I didn't even notice that someone had taken up my seat.

I just stared at the intruder, shocked. I wondered who the hell this guy thought he was. He must have been new, because everyone knew _never_ to mess with my favorite seat, or me, in general. I was about to yell at the idiot, when he turned away from the window and faced me.

All the anger I had, melted away into confusion and slight concern; here this mystery guy was, looking startled. One second, his big blue eyes were wide with fear and pain, and the next, a look of surprise.

Getting over my initial pause, I was, again, about to tell the guy off for sitting in my spot, when a pair of pale arms came from behind me, and shoved the new kid off my seat.

Not expecting the push, the new kid landed hard on his side, and actually took the whole chair with him. He grabbed the middle of his chest and started breathing erratically, eyes wide in panic. Still trying to regain a breath, he winced and got up, tenderly grabbing his stuff as he tried to get away from the crowd of people, only to find he had been boxed in.

I looked at him worriedly. A fall like that shouldn't have caused him to react that way, let alone leaving him breathing as if he had run a marathon. I turned around and glared at the culprit.

In all her pink glory, stood the leader of the fan-girls, and my number one stalker; Sakura Haruno.

Being used to my glares, she remained unaffected, and was instead sending a pretty nasty glare of her own to the new kid. I was suddenly really angry. What right did she have to just go around shoving people? Especially at my expense? Acting as if she was doing me a huge favor in taking care of my personal matters. I seethed and increased my glare tenfold.

" _Sakura_. You did not have to push that guy out of my seat." My tone was nothing less than deadly. She of course brushed it off, much to my annoyance.

"Oh, Sasuke! I know you can take care of this... _trash..._ on your own, but I just wanted to show you that I could help you! So that you don't have to over exert yourself when dealing with these... these lesser people!" She batted her eyes and smiled sweetly, completely ignoring my bubbling anger towards her.

I clutched the bridge of my nose in hidden frustration. I turned back to the new kid and my eyes widened a fraction. He looked a lot more pale then I remembered him being a few seconds ago. Something was _wrong._

"Hey, dobe? What's the matter with you?" He didn't seem to hear me, so I walked closer to get his attention. I asked him again in a softer tone. While waiting for his response, I noticed his still uneven breathing and the tight grip of his chest.

He mumbled something I didn't catch.

"What?" He took a deep breath. He looked pained, but straightened up, looked me in the eye and repeated,

"I need to go to the nurse's office. Please... move." He was barely louder than a whisper, his voice sounded raspy and in his eyes I could only make out one thing: desperation.

Whatever was going on with him, it was serious. I don't know why I did it, but seeing that kid, pained, afraid and desperate, made something in me snap. I wanted to help him. I _needed_ to. This surge of protectiveness welled up inside me, and the next thing I knew, I had grabbed onto his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder to help walk him out of the classroom.

"Move out of our way." My voice was flat and serious. It left no room for argument. Everyone, still shocked by my sudden attitude shift, just parted around us, giving me enough space to get the new kid out the door.

Once we made it down the hall, I realized that someone was following us. I turned my head too look and cursed.

 _She_ was quickly approaching us, jealously and determination plainly written on her face as she looked between the new kid and me.

"Sasuke, why are you helping him? He's a _nobody!_ Just leave him! He can walk on his own! Plus, your going to be late to class! Kakashi will be showing up any minute!" She closed the distance between us and yanked me out of our hold, thus resulting me tripping, and landing on top of him.

I glared at the pinkette, knocking her outstretched hand away and hoisting myself off the guy, only to turn and see that he was now moaning in pain, and seizing his chest for dear life. He gasped for breath as fresh tears cascaded down his face. Not attempting to wipe the tears away, he staggered slowly to his feet. He looked back at me with emotions I couldn't read, before snapping his head forward and shuffling down the hall to the nurse's office.

I was about to run after the new kid when a pair of polished hands grabbed my arm and yanked me back, a _gain_.

"Leave him Sasuke! He's probably just faking anyway! There's no way I could have hurt him from that little shove! He's just trying to get you alone so he can do God-knows-what to you!" She faked concern, and then smiled brightly, as if her pleading solved all my problems and lowered her eyes seductively. "Besides, if you want go and be alone, why not go with me? We could… go somewhere else and do _whatever_ you want to do… for however _long_ you wanna to do it." She tried to smile sexily at me and even had the audacity to drag her pointer-finger down my chest, only to stop and rest on my belt, tugging it closer to her.

My left eye twitched before my resolve crumbled, and all hell broke loose.

" _Sakura_. For. The. Love. Of. God. GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shoved her away, hard. She landed on her ass wincing in pain. She stared up at me, eyes glassy with unshed tears and confusion. "Wh-why Sasuke? I don't understand!? All I've ever wanted was to be with you! God! Why won't...you give us a chance? I _know_ I can make you happy!" She was bawling now. _Pathetic._

"Because you are annoying! You will never be anything more to me than some idiotic, conniving bitch, who only looks out for herself. I will never love you. Hell, I don't even _like_ you! We are _not_ friends. We will _never_ be anything more than classmates, and even that is stretching it. I _loathe_ you. _Stay the hell away from me_." I glared icy daggers at her as I let everything I said drip with venom. I turned and ran in the direction the new kid went, not even bothering to help Sakura up, or caring to notice the hot tears falling down her face.

I didn't see the way she evilly smirked at my retreating back.

I ran for what seemed like hours (though it was only a minute) before getting to the Nurse's office. I was about to knock on the door when I noticed it was opened a crack. With my better judgment leaving me, and curiosity taking its place, I leaned in, and listened.

"…Well Uzumaki-san, I am so relieved I was able to help you in time! This could have been very serious." That had to be the nurse, Miss Shizune.

"… I know. I'm just glad that that guy was able to help me. What did you say his name was?" That had to be the new kid. His voice was soft spoken, but sounded relieved and not in pain. I released a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. I wondered briefly why I even cared so much for a guy I didn't even know.

"Well from what you've told me, it sounds a lot like Sasuke Uchiha," She chuckled, "However that sounds _so_ unlike him to be so helpful… but at any rate, I'm very pleased to know that he was able to help get you here Uzumaki-san. Like I said, with your… condition, being at school is going to be a difficult challenge for you to overcome. It could even be life threatening if your not careful." She sounded serious, but her tone was light.

I just stared blankly ahead. What the hell could this Uzumaki guy have, that his life could be in danger just from being at school? I was too concerned at this point to even wonder _why_ I was feeling concerned in the first place.

"Please, call me Naruto, Miss Shizune. Anyway, I'm used to it. I'm usually really careful. I was jus caught off guard earlier. I didn't mean to sit in Sasuke's spot; I had got to class early, so I just picked a spot. I thought I would be okay running up the few steps to the top... But once i sat down I was out of breath and my chest hurt a bit. But I was going to move as soon as I realized that I took his seat! But that's when all-of-sudden that pink haired girl shoved me. But I barely fell on it though! It wasn't until I was down the hall with Sasuke, and that…. Pink _thing_ came back, that it got worse. She actually yanked him out from under me, and that Sasuke guy fell right on top of me; I was so scared! for a second there, I honestly thought I popped it… It _hurt_ … _so_ _bad_." I heard soft sniffles and my heart clenched painfully. I caused him more pain than I even realized, and all because of that bitch not being able to mind her own damned business. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to apologize for hurting him (even if it wasn't my fault). I stood up straight, and opened the door.

However, the sight I was met with, caused me to go into shock again that day.

There in front of me, was a shirtless, tanned blonde with very surprised, teary blue eyes looking straight into my own. But the cute, shirtless guy in front of me was not the cause for my sudden lack of speech, or the slack in my jaw. Oh no. It was _what_ was on that tanned, toned chest that caused my uncharacteristic, bewildered state.

You see… on his chest, beneath a thin layer of skin, but what was still clearly visible and very much on the _outside_ , was his wildly beating _heart_.

~Fin?~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **A/N: So i posted this story a few days ago, but just checked it today and realized all my spelling errors! How rude of me! So i went ahead and fixed up as many as i could catch, and even added some extra sentences!**

 **A/N: And just in case you didn't know, Naruto suffers from a congenital malformation called Ectopia Cordis, which causes the heart to be abnormally located on the outside of the thorax.**

 **A/N: So this was just a short one-shot idea I had, that I just had to get out of my system. But you know, if you guys want a little more from this AU, all you gotta do is review!**

 **Reviews are appreciated, but not needed, as I write these stories for the mere fun of writing and for you, the readers pleasure… and okay… maybe also that way I can get Sasuke and Naruto to do what ever I want them to do… is another reason I write… don't judge!**

 **COMING SOON**

 _ **A story involving Naruto… but he's actually a girl… and Minato isn't her dad… but her singing coach.**_

 _ **It's a MinatoXfemNaru one-shot, slightly based on the song "Dance for you" by Beyoncé. But it's**_ _ **not**_ _ **an incest pairing in this AU. Naruto and Minato**_ _ **are not**_ _ **related at all!**_

 _ **Hope This interests some of you readers out there!**_

 **Thanks again and hope you all enjoyed the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 of Unexpected Heart! Sorry for the late update! I just moved to Dallas for school, so it's been super busy and hectic for me!**

 **CHAPTER WARNING: This chapter is kinda like a recap of the first, only its from Naruto's POV, the next chapter is when things really start to pick up! So I hope you guys enjoy, I just thought it would be neat to see the same day through Naruto's eyes, but if you guys would rather wait, then go ahead and skip this chapter, I don't think you'll miss anything. But for those who love to read, and are curious, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own (obviously)**

 **Same previous warnings as before: Bad grammar, rated T and eventual boyXboy relations!**

 **Enjoy Guys!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASUNARU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _(Naruto POV)_

 _Today's going to be a bad day._

First I woke up late because I forgot to set my alarm clock; then the hot water decided not to run, so I had to take an icy shower; then I had no time for breakfast, and instead jimmied on my chosen outfit for the day, taking special care of putting extra padding on my chest; and finally as I jogged out the door, I ended up missing the bus, and had to wait for the next one. _Sigh._

 _Yup. Today was going to suck!_

Finally, I arrived at school 30 minutes after the final bell. I was totally tardy, but since no mishaps happened on the bus, I considered that a win.

As I stood outside the school, I couldn't help but feel this foreboding feeling that something was going to happen.

I shivered, and hoped my gut was wrong, and instead tried to chalk it up to my nerves.

I slowly walked inside and made my way to the principal's office. Noting the empty halls, it would figure I probably missed first period.

Eventually, I found the office and stepped in timidly. I knew from experience that this was going to be awkward. It always was when people meet me for the first time.

This nice-looking lady with medium length dark hair and kind eyes looked at me as I approached her large desk. She eyed my chest, but her face never faltered and instead, looked back up at me with a soft smile.

"Hello there, you must be the new student principal Tsunade was telling me about. What was your name again sweetie?"

"…Naruto… U-Uzumaki ma'am." I couldn't stop the stammer in my voice. I was so nervous for the questions that I knew were coming.

"Right, Naruto Uzumaki," She started checking my file on the computer before looking back up me with a smile.

"I see here on your file about your…" she clears her throat, "Condition. Is there anything more I should know? Did you want me to send an email to all your teachers so they could be made aware, especially for your P.E. class?" She smiles kindly, and I was relieved not to see any pity in her eyes as she looked back at me.

"Actually, I would prefer not for everyone to know unless they absolutely have to. I'll talk to the P.E. teacher once I go to class. As far as things to know… well, when it comes to this condition, the only real danger for me is if I hit it, or fall on my chest. As long as I can keep blunt trauma from inflicting on me, I can pretty much do anything everyone else can do. I might not be able to run as fast, because I get winded pretty easily, but that won't stop me from trying!" I rub the back of my head and smile sincerely at her.

"I'm impressed. Usually, I have kids walking in here always trying to weasel their way out of anything they can, just to avoid extra work or physical activity... and yet here you are."

She handed me my class schedule and smiled again as I turned to leave.

"This school has a lot to learn from you Uzumaki-san."

I stopped and turned back, confused as to what she meant. But she had already started tapping and talking away on the school phone.

Shaking my head, I turned my attention to my new schedule. Seeing as how first period would be letting out in 5 minutes, I decided to head to the second period classroom.

The classroom was empty. _Thank God_.

Finding a seat I liked, I ran up the stairs to the top corner window. But because of the extra padding I wore, which compressed on my chest, coupled with the exertion of me running up the stairs, I got very winded, and my chest ached.

 _You idiot, what were you thinking! Running? You should know better!_

I couldn't help but scold myself as I sat down and tried to calm my breathing. Trying to distract myself from the slight pain, I turned my head and looked out the window.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that I heard the door to classroom open. I kept my gaze looking out the window and let the chit-chatter of voices slowly fill me with anxiety.

 _Oh no._

I could feel it. Someone was starring me down. Wait no. It was a glare. I swallow nervously, pushing the pain and anxiety away, as I turn to face the glare-er. I however, was not prepared for what I saw.

 _This guy is freakin' hot! Wait… did I just seriously think that? Come on Naruto! Get ahold of yourself!_

The hunky guy looked taken aback too. We starred at each other for what felt like an eternity, but then it passed, and he was once again looking at me annoyed.

My brain not catching up yet, it took me a few more long seconds to put two-and-two together.

 _Oh! Duh! He wants his seat! That has to be it!_

I was about to talk to him, when all of a sudden I felt a strong shove on my shoulder. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor with the desk on top of me, and in the worst pain I have ever felt in my life. It became hard to breath. I grabbed at my chest and even with that slight touch, it sent another strong shock wave of pain through my body.

I winced and got up as carefully as I could, trying to see a way out of the throngs of students that where suddenly around me; laughing at my humiliating state. I blindly felt around for my stuff, trying to ignore the laughing and pain.

 _I need to get to the office... It hurts…_

The room started to spin, and everything went a little fuzzy. Mouth suddenly dry, I started to feel panicked.

 _Too many people… Need to… Office…_

I couldn't hear anything. I was shaking slightly and I felt like I was going to faint any second.

Then I noticed someone trying to talk to me.

"…I…office…hurt…" I mumbled.

"What?"

Even though it hurt, I straightened up, looked that guy in the eye, and rasped out, "I need to go to the nurse's office. Please… move." Who knew talking could hurt? I sure as hell didn't!

I have never felt so desperate in my life. There I was, feeling as if I was about to faint in front of everyone. _How humiliating._ I had one chance at a good first impression, and now it was gone.

 _I really thought I would make a friend this time._

I was so wrapped up in my depressing thoughts that I didn't even notice my arm being pulled around someone's shoulder, or the movement my body was doing on its own.

After a few minutes I finally realized I was out of the loud classroom and was instead, in the quiet hallway.

I risked a glance to my right and instantly blushed. _Why is he helping me? I thought he was pissed I took his seat?_

He turned his head and cursed. Confused, I tried to turn my head and vaguely made out a flash of bright pink before everything went tumbling down again.

I was wrong before. _This_ was the most horrible pain I have ever experienced. It was baffling how much it hurt, how debilitating it made me feel. My whole body shook with waves of pain, and yet all I could do was let out a pitiful moan; the scream I wanted to release stuck in my throat.

I grasped at my chest again, willing the pain to subside. I couldn't catch a breath, and hot tears left my eyes without permission. I opened up my eyes slowly, not bothering to wipe them, and slowly -painfully slowly- made my way into a low crouch. Finding the wall, I leaned against it and staggered to my feet.

I looked behind me; a whirl of emotions going through my mind as I looked at my 'savior.' I also saw the pink menace smirking triumphantly behind him, and instantly understood what had happened.

Another wave of pain caused me to snap out of it and I turned and shuffled to the nurse's office. Angry voices and shouts seeming to follow me until finally I found the nurse's door.

 _I wonder why… He even bothered to help me? His girlfriend sure is protective._

I knocked and opened the door. Seeing the shocked and worried face of the lady I met earlier, I fell to the floor and then… nothing.

It felt like forever, but when I opened my eyes again, I was in a bed and my shirt was off.

Confused, I looked around and saw the lady from earlier.

"Wha…What happened?" Turning at the sound of my voice, the nurse quickly came to my side.

"Oh Uzumaki-san! Thank goodness! You collapsed when you came in and I didn't know what had happened! principal Tsunade was able to help me put you on the bed and I checked you over." She smiles worriedly.

"But how… how did you know what to do?" I was truly bewildered on how she managed to help make most of the pain go away so quickly.

"Well, I took the liberty to look up your condition and any medications that could help ease painful episodes, should they happen. I was not expecting to have had to use that information so soon though. But that's beside the point, how are you feeling now?"

"I feel a lot better! It's sore, but nothing at all like before! I can't thank you enough… hmm what is your name Miss?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me! Please, call me Shizune." She sighed in relief. "I'm just glad your safe… you where just a few minutes away from going into shock… and I'm not sure the paramedics could have made it in time to help…" She looked away sadly, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"But I am fine now. And its all thanks to that guy that helped me get here! I don't know who he is, but he was the only one that even tried to help me!" I couldn't keep the fondness out of my voice.

"Can you describe him? I would like to let principal Tsunade know who helped you."

"Well… He's tall, pale, has these deep, onyx eyes… and equally dark hair that frames his face with long bangs and his hair sticks up in the back… kinda like a duck's butt…" I failed to notice the knowing look nurse Shizune was giving me as I tried to think of any other physical features that could help describe my 'savior.'

"Huh… it couldn't be… Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?"

I shrugged not knowing if it was the name that went with the guy in my head.

Shrugging, She shook her head and put her hand on my shoulder and smiled brightly at me.

"Well Uzumaki-san, I am so relieved I was able to help you in time! This could have been very serious." She closed her eyes, and I could see the true fear she had for me, and it touched my heart to know that she cared so much.

I grab her hand, squeezing it to reassure her.

"I know. I'm just glad that that guy was able to help me. What was his name again?" I needed to know so I could thank him properly when I got out of here.

"Well from what you've told me, it sounds a lot like Sasuke Uchiha," She chuckled, "However that sounds so unlike him to be so helpful… but at any rate, I'm very pleased to know that he was able to help get you here Uzumaki-san. Like I said, with your… condition, being at school is going to be a difficult challenge for you to overcome. It could even be life threatening if your not careful." She looked at me seriously, but her tone told me not to worry.

I smiled at her sincerely again. This was the first time anyone's ever cared about my well being… it was really nice.

"Please, call me Naruto, Miss Shizune. Anyway, I'm used to it. I am usually really careful. I was jus' caught off guard earlier. I didn't mean to sit in Sasuke's spot; I had got to class early, so I just picked a spot. I thought I would be okay running up the few steps to the top… but once I sat down, I was out of breath and my chest hurt a bit. But I was going to move as soon as I realized that I took his seat!" I really did feel bad for taking his seat. He obviously loved that spot.

"But that's when all-of-a-sudden that pink haired girl shoved me. But I barely fell on it though! It wasn't until I was down the hall with Sasuke, and that…" I shook visibly, "Pink _thing_ came back, that it got worse. She actually yanked him out from under me, and that Sasuke guy fell right on top of me; I was so scared! For a second there, I honestly thought I popped it… It _hurt… so bad_." I couldn't hold back a wince as I felt the ghostly pain from just a few minutes ago. I sniffled. It really _had_ hurt. I don't think I could survive something like that again.

I was about to ask Miss Shizune when I could get back to class, when the door slammed open.

I just looked on in shock. There in front of me, was the guy I had just been talking about. In all his pale, perfect glory, there stood my 'savior,' looking as shocked as I felt.

It was then that I realized why he was so shocked.

My shirt was still off.

And he was staring directly at my wildly beating heart.

 _Shit._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASUNARU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 **A/N: So hope you guys enjoyed! Please share your thoughts with me and let me know how I am doing!**

 **If you enjoyed please fave and review!**

 **I cannot promise on when the next chapter will come out, but keep a look out!**

 **And a big thank you to all of you amazing readers who favorite and reviewed this story and encouraged me to keep going with it! You are all awesome and I promise to keep it up and do my best for you all!**

 **Review!Review!Review!**


End file.
